In various establishments where food and beverages are served, it is increasingly common to have the beverage dispensing station positioned in an area that is remote from the beverage storage area. As a result, a beverage distribution system is required, including a conduit system or trunkline that transports the various beverages located at the remote storage area to the beverage dispensing station. As the distance between the beverage storage area and the beverage dispensing area increases, the likelihood of leakage of any of the beverages or condensation from the conduits also increases. A beverage trunkline includes a plurality of beverage and/or refrigerant and/or electrical conduits bundled in a jacket that may include a foam insulation. The trunkline extends overhead from the beverage storage area to the dispensing station. Although the trunkline can be very stiff, the beverage trunkline allows the bundle of conduits to travel in straight or curved lines to reach the beverage dispensing station.
One means to diminish any leakage in the distribution system is to provide a piping system over one or more trunklines which is made of a material that resists degradation and punctures and is light weight for easy suspension overhead. A thin walled metallic piping usually made from aluminum or galvanized steel provides a strong barrier for the bundle of conduits or trunkline and protects the trunkline from damage or degradation. However, since the thin walled metallic material used for the piping system is not as pliable as the trunkline, a plurality of the thin walled metallic piping in abutted configuration is required between the beverage storage station and the beverage dispensing station. The connection point between any two thin walled metallic pipes is a potential access for any leakage. Leakage from an overhead beverage distribution system can cause unsanitary and dangerous conditions for the establishment. Therefore, it is imperative to provide a leak-proof coupling which has structural integrity between any two connecting metallic pipes.